


(Beach House) On The Edge Of Happily Ever After

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Emotions, Light Angst, M/M, Mates, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23053297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Teen Wolf (TV), Derek/Stiles, We’ll dream of a longer summer, but this is the one we have: I lay my sunburnt hand on your table: this is the time we have (Adrienne Rich)
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 12
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2013, Teen Wolf ▶ Derek Hale / Stiles Stilinski





	(Beach House) On The Edge Of Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/gifts).



When it comes to expressing his emotions, Derek is a flip of a coin. Some days it is clear as dawns early light how he feels; jealously, joy, anger—the emotions are plain as the nose on his face. He is an open book, vulnerable and soulful. 

Other days, Stiles is unable to decide the mood shimmering in Derek’s heart. The wolf can change quickly, going from happy to angry with the flip of a switch, to lustful and possessive at the drop of a dime—looking at the young man like Stiles is cotton candy and he has a hard-core sweet tooth. 

Sour wolf is his specialty.

Today, there is no doubt how Derek feels. Happiness… pure, overwhelming joy and bliss is etching his lips as he smiles as bright as the sun shining down on them as they walk hand-and-hand on the sandy beach. There have not been many days when happiness is the norm, Death and terror pretty much take on every aspect of their lives. 

Hell, it was Beacon Hills, after all; their own version of Sunnydale Hellmouth. The Alpha pack put them through hell: their days had been filled with death and violence and terror. In the past few months, their world is too big and terrifying, and Stiles wanted to disappear, but he was not a coward and would not leave his mate and friends behind. 

The world was far too loud at times for him, screaming, wailing, sobbing; the noise was deafening. Too much so that Stiles heart ached for one moment of silence, one chance to take a breath and breathe deeply, to find calm in the chaos.

Derek was a comfort at his side, wrapping him up in a hug and promised that everything would be alright, and Stiles held tight to that promise, he trusted Derek with all his heart. This life in this town was Hell, a burden that weighs heavily on his shoulders, but their bravery and strength outnumbered the Alpha packs brutality. 

Now the war was over and all that remained was sunny days. 

It’s a rare sight to see the sour wolf so pleased. His eyes sparkle and if Stiles grins like a fool as they enjoy the summer festival, well that is just perfect because his lover is peaceful and happy. They are a normal couple on a normal date, and no one can take Derek’s beautiful smile away, and it’s over joys Stiles to know his mate is so blissfully content. 

They had endured Hell to get to this heaven. Derek smiles as he swaddled Stiles in a hug, making Stiles giggle as he grins happily. Sensing his mate was in just as good spirts as he was, Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles and hugged him, he leaned in and kissed him, which earned him the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. 

Now, at the end of a sad year, only smiles filled their sunny days.

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/472503.html?thread=72123063#t72123063)


End file.
